ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 1: A New beginning
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title : A New Begining Heroes : *Ultraman Reuz * Ultraman Gaixus Monsters : * E-X Golza Burst * Armagedon '''Note: '''FEARS return as a new elit force. Ultraman Gaixus and Jun appeared fighting E-X Golza Burst on the mountain cliff for their first appearance. *Mark as the first appearance of the E-X Group. *The episode is a tribute to Ultraman Ginga S Episode 1 : The Opening Force Prologue "Reuz Victory Especially!" said Haruto Reuz released his ultimate attack to Dark Ketaros. "Why...!" said Ketaros "Light shine's everywhere....but you never make it..." said Haruto "Heh..let's meet again in the next life..." "Just because i have the next life..." said Reuz Dark Ketaros destroy and explode in big explosion. His Dark Spark shattered, unseal the form of Keychain Doll. All the Keychain Doll appeared fly to the sky, to their home. The future is save. But darkness still remains. As for FEARS (Force Engange Attack And Rescue Squad has been form back, with new elite members. Only 6 members that will be in FEARS. Chapter 1 A highschool boy walking to the new school, Fuyogawa High School. Been arrange a meeting with the principal to sign his name as a student, the teacher walk with him to his class. All the student in the class saw the teacher, they silent to show respect. When the teachers comes in. "Good Morning". The students reply the same. A young boy wearing the school uniform with the blue jacket (the school main uniform). "I have a good news" "A new transfer student will be studying with you until graduates" "I'm Haruto Shuuya from Shibuya" "Nice to meet you, Ha-Ru-To." said a girl voice. "Daiki...?" "Yo, Haruto! It's bee a long time right? "I wish i could say the same, i don't know you studying here..." "Yeah, tooks a couple of weeks before a get here.." "Okay, Mr. Haruto, please take your seat..." "Thanks Teacher" After class, Haruto have a chat with Daiki on the back of the school, outside on the hills with a tree. "What happen after the final battle?" ask Daiki "It's should goes the way it should but i don't seem to be remember anything, i...i lost my memories.." "What?" "Then how come you can remember me...?" "Maybe because our strong bond of friendship didn't shake my memories of you.." "Glad to hear it..." Chapter 2 Haruto meet several friends on his first day at school. During break time, a school superstar suddenly push him away. "Nani!?" Haruto in anger "Move away kid. You don't know who are you walking through..." "It's because i'm new..." reply Haruto "New or not..you gonna know me..." "Not intrest.." said Haruto Haruto pass and walk to the corridor to meet with Daiki. But he didn't watch himself that he bumb with a young girl who carring books. Haruto apologise to her, helping her pick up her books back. When she took off her glasses, she somehow knew Haruto. "Are you new around here...?" "Yeah, kinda. Just got transfer" "By the way, Thank you..." "Sure, I'm Haruto Shuuya..and you...?" "Mikasa...Mikasa Inou.." Mikasa walks away smiling to Haruto. Haruto then shock when Daiki appeared infront of him. "So, you've meet Mikasa Inou...?" ask Daiki "Yeah...why?" ask Haruto "Why...!?" "She's the most beautiful student of Fuyogawa High School...she's only talk to people she's like. Often she's not goes around with bad students or low discipline..!" said Daiki "Oh..." "Man, you're lucky Haruto!" Daiki mocking Haruto "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" a girl scream suddenly hear by both of Haruto and Daiki. They run to the school field and shock. A giant hole. "Who's idea digging the hole of our school field...?" ask the school captain "Guess Captain Yamashita Tomoyoki grave should never place under the school field..." said Haruto Chapter 3 The principal of the Fuyogawa High School come immidietly, he called out the FEARS (Force Engange Attack And Rescue Squad to come for investigation of what's digging the hole of their school field. The Captain, Captain Nakamura stand up odered all his team to wake up, it's about their time to start work as FEARS member. Captain Nakamura and Elly appeared on the base, searching Fuyogawa School that was located A-7 of Shinjuku. The other three members enter the base with their uniform, Nakamura smile and ask to get ready for their first mission. Sao Fuiiki and Masahiro Haruna where their smart connecters and went to the Car base. They ride the Mitsubishi Shnizer-E to the Fuyogawa high School. The Mitsubishi Shnizer-E enter the school, and two of the members comes out went to investigating the giant hole. "My, that's is a giant hole..." said Haruna "We should take this schools back to class, could be dangerous if the hole start to grow and large again.." said Fuiiki They use the Smart Connecter to communicated with Captain Nakamura. "Captain, this hole kinda was made by a monster, there's no doubt about it..." said Haruna "I get it, but why it's stay under school...?" ask Nakamura Elly the opperator typing her computer fast like an android, and she get's the answer. "I think it's because the monster already move from it's original place to under school. Maybe because the pollutant that Human did on it's home that brought it to the city..." said Elly "That's a logic answer...this modern days..it's all can happen" said Peco (Sakurai Koba) The ground shaking, everyone falling. The hole completly shut and the school field return as it's normal state. The captain of school sports tried to step the field, it's feel safe. "Our field is back!" "Yey!" "I can't believe it, how can the hole just shut it self...?" said Fuiiki "Maybe the hole it's not made by monster just to show he's alive...but the hole was made because he's too big for the underground..." said Haruto "Nani...how do you know...?" said Fuiiki "Monster's logic..." said Daiki "Oh, they have a point..." "But we must return to the base for other reports..." Haruna and Fuiiki ride the Mitsubishi Shnizer-E to return to the base. Chapter 4 A young teenage boy walking, wore a Seiko High School uniform, with his beg sense that a monster appeared on the mountain cliff. He run to the place wether or not he have to defeat the monster to obtain it's power. Haruto wear his usual outfit and run to the mountain cliff to find some herbal tea for his butler Jiiya for his Tea cup. "Oh, Haruto. Thank You for helping me collecting the Herbal tea when you get back, we will have cakes for Dinner..." said Jiiya "Your Welcome, i have nonthing to do this evening so i help you..." reply Haruto While on his way to the cliff, a young woman suddenly come out infront of him much to Haruto shock. "Nani...?" "Haruto Shuuya, the other world need you...you must protect the seven Second Heroes...or they will face destruction..." said the woman "What the heck are you saying....?" ask Haruto The woman disappeared. An unknown Alien form walk infront of him. We're E-X monster member will eliminated the Ultras. "E-X kaiju...?" ask Haruto "Yes" they show of Keychain Dolls. "Impossible...Keychain Dolls! I thought they return to their original forms...so their still more remain here..." said Haruto "E-X Live!" "Golza Burst!" the Alien Live into Golza Burst which have Fire attribute. Haruto disbelived Keychain Dolls still exist even thougth he remember Dark Ketaros have been defeated. On FEARS base, they signal detected two Kaiju one on the surface and one of the underground. "Two kaiju detected" said Elly Captain Nakamura stand up, "Fuiiki and Haruna investigating both of the Kaiju" both of the members wear their Smark Connected and arms with Rizer Shooter and GG Shooter. "Okay" Fuiiki and Haruna ride thei Shnizer-E again to the Cliff. But Peco later introduce the newest technology of FEARS. "What? They already left...?" I just about to show the laterst technology..." said Sakurai "Oh well, i can tell them after the battle..." Golza Burst already destroy half of the forest burn. Unwaiting for help, Haruto have nonthing beyond his power. He suddenly bump with a young boy obout his age. "Ouch!" "You....Haruto Shuuya right...?" ask Jun "I'm quite famous now..." reply Haruto "You know in the time like this, we can see Human's can fight giant monster like this..." said Jun "Yeah..." Haruto's agree "That's why we're nonthing the same as the Aliens...!" said Jun again showing an ancient Item. "Are you also a Spark user..!?" ask Haruto Chapter 5 Ultraman Gaixus reveal Jun just smile to Haruto while walking infront. Jun show the Gaixus Lens, it's open it face that reveal it's ultra face. "Ultra Live!" "Ultraman Gaixus" echoes of the Ultra name. (The transformation didn't require any Keychain Doll sign similar to Ultraman Reuz transformation) Jun rise the lens, the Ultra soul come's while Jun disappered. The crystal fall back and break appart into many pieces. Ultraman Gaixus rise. The red, silver parts, gold and Black line Ultraman appeared with yellow/red crystal of light like Ultraman Reuz. The black lines resembles v, and on his back the black lines corresponding. Ultraman Gaixus standing up with a new look as a new generation of Ultraman's. "He's also...an Ultra...?" said Haruto "Who are you, boy...!?" ask the E-X Alien. "Ultraman Gaixus!" said Jun FEARS Shnizer-E appeare beside Haruto. "You are the Fuyogawa Studen'ts right..?" ask Fuiiki "Yeah..." reply Haruto "Fuiiki look...an Ultraman..." said Haruna "Man, he look dashing as ever..." Gaixus run toward Golza, he delivered a punch continue to a multi kick. He jump and perform a kick to Golza head. Golza swing his tail, Gaixus block it and perform a continues Punch on Golza stomach until Gaixus perform a hyper punch as the finisher. But the ground was excavated by an unknown monster. A red, silver and yellow monster come's out of the ground, with it's long tail. Peco immemidetly searching the monster data. "This is Armagedon!" said Elly "An ancient monster live under Sea but why he choose to live under ground...?" ask Peco Gaixus was hit from his back. "Argghh!" Jun hurt Gaixus was punch back and both of the monsters tail hit him directly. Gaixus dodge to the left. "I can't fight both of them...i loose my focus like this..!" said Jun. Gaixus crossing his left crystal of light to perform an hand slash. Gaixus perform this five time to slow both of them monster. Armagedon sees Fuiiki, Haruna and Haruto, he fire his fire balls toward the three of them Haruto unable to save both of them FEARS member but the three of them dodge the attack. Haruna and Fuiiki fainted due to their landing while Haruto face his injury on his hand. A young girl with pink, and white outfit come. "You are..Haruto..right?" ask Mikasa "Mikasa Inou...why are you here...?" ask Haruto "I got the same question as you...here..." Mikasa gave the Reuz Spark to Haruto "Reuz Spark! Why do you have it...?" ask Haruto again "Reuz Spark was under my family when your last fight againts Dark Ketaros, your grandfather gave this to my family when it's time, i have to return it to you..." reply Mikasa "Use it to save humanity and Seven Secondary Ultra's..." said Mikasa smile Haruto stand up back. Trusting the Reuz Spark infront. The face open and reveal Ultra Reuz face. "Ultra Live!" "Ultraman Reuz" (echoes). Haruto swing it back and rise up to the sky while shouting, "Reuz!!" A new rise, Reuz rise similar to Ultraman Dyna with diffrent background of twin Galaxy. Chapter 6 The light form on Reuz colour timer while the light show Reuz land down, the ground shake. "It's been a long time, Reuz" "Okay! Ikuze!" said Haruto Reuz took fighting stance. After Gaixus kick Golza, he turn back. Reuz already accelerate himself while performing a swing kick on Armagedon and Golza both of them directly hit each other. Reuz punch both of the kaiju while possesing a grid strength kick both of them to the back. Gaixus currently watching even he suprising to see another of his kind. Gaixus grab Armagedon and kick and punch continously. Reuz took Golza Burst out of the battle to the sky, while throw it back down to the ground. FEARS also helping. "Fuiiki let's help the red Ultra, i think i've seen him before..." said Haruna "Got It" Fuiiki take out his Rizer Launcher from the bonet of the Shnizer-E. While Haruna took out GG Shooter. Both of them start to shot Armagedon and Golza Burst, slowing down, while Reuz took his opportunity charging. He cross both of his arm into V formation while spinning his arms, his crystal of light shine bright blue. "Reuz Cross Shot!" said Haruto. Reuz released his Cross Shot hitting Golza Burst same with the Alien explode into big flames. While Gaixus charging his Victory Blade, it change into burning flame. Gaixus run and slash Armagedon into half and it's explode into big flames. The blade disappeared. Gaixus walks away. "Gaixus Slash!" Gaixus fire a hand slash from his left shin crystal of light toward Reuz, while Reuz dodge it. "Nani!?" "Why the Ultra suddenly attack Reuz...?" ask Peco Gaixus charge up again his Victory Blade. Reuz currently have no idea why the ultra attack him, Gaixus attack Reuz while he keep dodging it. "Nani! Why we have to figh...!?" ask Haruto "Because you interrupting my fight..! I only destroy one..i should destroy two for today...you should be my fight!" reply Jun Gaixus tried to slash Reuz, while he cross his arm into X formation... To be continue.. Ending Song, Justifaiz Accel Mix Next Episode Preview Reuz battle Gaixus but suddenly end with E-X Group of monster attack them. FEARS have a new technology set. MItsubishi Chester renew as FEARS new fighting ability on the air. A new student on Fuyogawa High School, Jun Nazumi, the human host of Ultraman Gaixus the one battle Haruto. Mikasa invited Haruto to the new club, Rocket Club as withnesses Reuz flying like a rocket. A new monster was created by E-X monster, Grantella appeared. "Scorpian Monster...!?" said Peco Due to Haruto been so naive about Jun as he was hunt by E-X group, Reuz sacrifices himself to protect Gaixus by defeating Grantella. Next time, Ultraman Reuz Final Mix Episode 2 : Rocket Ultra, Make sure you wont miss it. Reuz race with Ultraman Gaixus on the sky. Both of them Ultra fly like a rocket. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes